


Несколько записей из дневника Ману

by Cornelia



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Gen, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые события книги "The Far Side of the World" глазами воинственной туземки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Несколько записей из дневника Ману

**Author's Note:**

> В соавторстве с Salome

_Запись 1_

Какой интересный сегодня день. Мы нашли новых зверей.

Я сама их увидела, и тут же велела Taйо спустить каное. Эта трусиха потащила с собой копье, но напрасно. Звери очень обрадовались, когда нас увидели. Стали выпрыгивать из воды, махать лапами и лаять. Taйо напомнила мне, как рассердилась капитан, когда я принесла на корабль питона. "Но эти звери совсем не питоны, - сказала я. - Абсолютно не похожи. Наверняка капитан не будет против". К тому же звери тоже очень хотели, чтобы мы их взяли к себе. В общем, это была вахта Дано, а уж ее-то ничего не стоит уговорить на всякие проделки. Моих зверей втащили на палубу.

Интересно, как они оказались посреди океана, так далеко от островов? Очень похоже, что они ручные. По крайней мере, ужимки у них презабавные: они умеют показывать зубы и кланяться, и что-то лопочут. Может быть, сбежали с какого-то другого корабля, потому что с ними плохо обращались. Бедные зверушки - голодные и мокрые.

Мы их покормили, и я позволила всем, кто хотел, их потрогать. Захотели, правда, не все.

Taйо сказала, что они оба жуткие уроды. Ну и ладно. Многих животных считают уродливыми, а мне вот они нравятся, даже крокодилы или бабуины. И эти звери тоже, пусть и не красавцы, но наблюдать за их повадками ужасно интересно.

Один зверь большой, толстый и довольно страшный. Шерсть у него желтая, может быть, он больной. Поспорила с Taйо, что она побоится его потрогать, она повелась, хоть я видела, что ей жутко страшно. Мне, конечно, пришлось тоже его потрогать, но я потом на всякий случай вымыла руки. Надеюсь, он не заразный, не хотела бы я, чтобы у меня стали такие желтые волосы. Второй зверь сильно меньше и симпатичнее, и шерсть у него черная. Я сперва решила, что это пара - самец и самка - и очень обрадовалась, потому что тогда от них можно было бы получить детенышей. Но потом поняла, что это два самца.

Немножко придя в себя, большой зверь решил погулять по кораблю. И сразу пошел на корму. Рулевой была не против, ей звери понравились, но боцман рассердилась, и прежде чем я успела ее остановить, пнула моего зверя и вышвырнула вон. Бедный, ну он же не знал, что зверям на корму ходить нельзя!

Рулевой говорит, что большой зверь очень умный и понимает, как плывет наш корабль. Вообще некоторые считают, что звери могут думать и чувствовать, как люди, а на самом деле они ведут себя так, как их научила природа. Я как-то видела птицу, у которой было гнездо, плавучее, как наш корабль.

_Запись 2_

Ужасные новости! Боцман сказала, что мои звери и есть те самые омерзительные мужчины. Фу… Вот ведь гадость какая. У меня сразу испортилось настроение.

Все знают, что от мужчин грязь, беспорядок, а то и еще чего похуже. Но понаблюдать за ними, конечно, будет интересно.

Старая повариха сказала, что надо обязательно дать зверям работу, а то они обнаглеют и сядут на шею. Так и сказала: "Сядут на шею". Вот интересно, как это у них получится? Во-первых, они не поместятся, даже тот, что поменьше, а во-вторых, Тайо сказала, что она ткнет копьем в брюхо любого зверя, который попробует забраться к ней на шею.

Долго думала, что бы им поручить такое попроще, наконец нашла. Села рядом, приглядывать, чтобы звери не натворили грязи и беспорядков и еще чего похуже.

Какие же они бестолковые! Маленький вовсе не умеет обращаться со свиньями, а большой все время отвлекается и никак не может сосредоточиться на работе.

Потом маленький стал просить у меня пить. Я все еще была злая и сначала решила, пусть они ждут, когда все будут обедать. Но у него был такой несчастный вид, что мне его стало жалко. Вообще, может, это и вредные звери, но такие нелепые и трогательные, что трудно на них долго злиться.

Я им попыталась объяснить, что звери должны есть и пить, когда им дают, а не клянчить. Они что-то полаяли в ответ, но не знаю, поняли ли. Тайо считает, что они умеют говорить, но мне кажется, что нет. Ведь если ты умеешь говорить и рядом есть кто-то, кто тебя понимает, ты будешь говорить почти все время, когда не ешь и не спишь, а звери обращают свое лопотание только к нам, я всего один раз слышала как большой зверь что-то сказал маленькому, но тот ему ничего не ответил.

Капитан проснулась и скоро придет смотреть на моих зверей. Не уверена, что они ей понравятся. Велела им сидеть смирно и вести себя хорошо.

_Запись 3_

Несмотря на то, что звери были послушными и продемонстрировали все свои трюки - кланялись и лопотали, капитан была очень, очень сердита. Эти звери гораздо хуже питона. Всем влетело - и мне, и Тайо, и боцману, и тем, кто вообще был ни при чем, а просто попал под горячую руку. Я тоже рассердилась. Ну почему нельзя брать зверей на корабль? Ужасно, когда у тебя капитан такая глупая, нелюбопытная и упрямая тетка!

Наконец она согласилась оставить зверей, но приставила к ним боцманматов с копьями, а мне строго-настрого запретила приближаться к зверям, пока не будет совершен обряд.

Большого зверя опять побили. Мы дразнили капитана, и он, увидев как мы смеемся, тоже залаял ужасно весело. Помощник боцмана решила, что нечего зверю веселиться в присутствии капитана, и ударила его. Бедный большой зверь, он такой живой и любопытный, и ему все время из-за этого достается.

Я сказала, что со зверями лучше обращаться ласково, и тогда они будут себя вести хорошо, а если их бить они только озлобятся. Но, кажется, проще что-то объяснить моим зверям, чем помощнику боцмана.

Рулевой, услышав про обряд, посмотрела на зверей с сожалением и сказала, что лучше бы мне и вправду вовсе не брать их на корабль. Но когда я явилась к капитану, которая уже пришла во вполне благодушное настроение, за объяснениями, она сказала, что ничего дурного в этом обряде нет. Может, звери сперва и поплачут немного, но потом станут очень мирные и тихие, и можно будет с ними играть сколько угодно.

Тайо на меня дуется, потому что считает, будто я виновата в том, что ей влетело от капитана. Сказала, что не будет помогать мне заплетать волосы к обряду. Ну и ладно.

Все готовятся к обряду. Офицеры и шаман в каюте, а матросы на палубе разводят костер и делают каву. Мои звери совсем притихли, наверное, тоже чувствуют, что должно произойти что-то важное. Маленький выглядит немного испуганным, а большой зверь грустит, кажется, у него болит живот. Этим тупым помощникам боцмана и шкурки от банана доверить нельзя, не то что кормить зверей.

Вообще обожаю обряды, это всегда так весело.

_Запись 4_

События совсем ужасные, но закончившиеся вполне благополучно.

Неприятности начались, конечно, с кавы. Терпеть не могу, когда капитан напивается. Она и так-то не блещет умом, а пьяная становится совсем бестолковой и страшно упрямой.

Сперва обряд шел замечательно. Капитан, офицеры и шаман танцевали, все пели. И вдруг ни с того ни с сего капитан заявила, что обряд отменяется, и что мы будем варить суп. Варить суп! Из моих зверей! Но как же данные мне обещания? К тому же я ужасно не люблю суп.

Но не успела я как следует поругаться с капитаном, как все пошло совсем наперекосяк. Маленький зверь ткнул лапой в большого, и сказал слово, такое священное и важное, что неудивительно, что его знают даже звери.

Все очень, очень перепугались. Сразу стало ясно что не будет ни обряда, ни супа. Капитан от ужаса мгновенно протрезвела и приказала брать курс на остров Невезения.

Звери, кажется, тоже испугались, а может быть и нет. Но больше всех, признаться, струсила я. Вдруг я навлекла на корабль ужасное проклятье, взяв на борт запретных зверей? Вдруг капитан оставит меня на острове вместе со зверями? Страшные мысли терзали меня всю дорогу до острова.

Однако корабль наш слушался руля и паруса как прежде, а когда остров Невезения показался на горизонте, капитан велела мне спустить каное, отвезти зверей на берег и поскорее возвращаться. Я вздохнула с облегчением.

Большой зверь послушно прыгнул в каное и втащил за собой маленького, который чуть не упал за борт. Они спокойно уселись на носу и приветливо смотрели на меня, пока мы не доплыли до острова.

На прощанье звери долго махали мне лапами, но я им не отвечала. Конечно, мне жаль было расставаться с такими интересными и симпатичными зверями, но если уж зверь Табу, то что поделать.

Ветер нес мое каное обратно к кораблю, а я думала о том, долго ли капитан будет злиться на меня и еще об одном острове мимо которого мы должны скоро проплыть, и на котором живет такая забавная пушистая птица без крыльев.


End file.
